draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Sabra the Incarnate
Sabra (pr. say-bruh) the Incarnate was a Unia'a from the Southern Isles and was a servant of Zarem and Luna. She was one of the main protagonists of the Legend of Draconite and the Legacy Incarnate. She was one of the chosen ones of the Borderwall. History Early Life Sabra was born to Aaron and Whitney Heronsword in the year 32 BA. Her father was pure Unia'a, while her mother was a half-breed mix of human and elf. Her mother Whitney died giving birth to Sabra, and Sabra was briefly cared for by her father. Because of the turmoil Zanoll was experiencing with the Black Darts, and because Aaron was being targeted as a prominent member of the Gospel of Zarem, Aaron gave Sabra to the care of the monarchy to protect her. The king and queen at the time didn't have any children, and as such they named Sabra the heir apparent to the Zanollian throne. Sabra grew under the care of King Duane and his wife up until she was seventeen, and didn't discover her real parentage until she was sixteen. She was raised as a princess in the city of Mal'ur. The Legend of Draconite Sunstone Sabra's story was first introduced in Book 1 of The Legend of Draconite. She was the adopted daughter of Zanollian royalty, although High Priest Aaron was her real father and knew of her potential as the goddess Incarnate. During the events of the story, Sabra spoke with Luna in dreams. The goddess asked Sabra to trust her enough to become the incarnate of the goddess. Sabra realized who this being was, and that she could be the Incarnate spoken of in the Codex. Sabra understood the importance of Luna's mission, even though she didn't at the time understand entirely her own destiny, and she allowed Luna to become Incarnate with her. Sabra and Luna traveled through the Southern Isles to retrieve the Sunstone, accompanied by Henry Bunckle. They eventually came to Zanoll, where Sabra was deathly afraid to face Leader through Luna. However, Luna and Sabra triumphed over him. Luna left the mortal world and Sabra's body, and Sabra was reunited with Henry and for the first time shared a kiss with him. Gift Search About 14 BA, Henry proposed marriage to Sabra and she accepted. However, before they could formally perform their marriage, the Black Darts seized Mal'ur and Tyrenn kidnapped Sabra. She was held captive by him until Aero Enkar rescued her from falling from the mouth of Mekraya in flight. Sabra had been somehow diseased in the interim. The Draconites brought her to Rayne Yu, who administered medicine to her and brought her back to health. Sabra traveled with the Draconites and the Greenwood Hoof to retake Mal'ur, although her part in the battle was not made clear. She was reunited with Henry, and after the Black Darts were defeated, she married Henry and became queen of Zanoll. E'lsra Around 11 BA, Sabra and Henry were invited to Tasaru Enkar's birthday celebration in Ramirra, and they accepted the invitation so that they could renew bonds with the Ramirran queen. During their stay at the Ramirran palace, the Re'sgalan Darrin, Zarin, and Garin came to remind Tasaru of the E'lsra. Soon afterward, Tasaru invited several people to accompany her to Tyrell, including Henry. Sabra did not argue with Henry's decision to go, although she was obviously sad about it and expressed her love to him. Sabra returned to Zanoll and learned that Rune Enkar, former Leader of the Black Darts, had escaped Liberty Dungeons. She questioned her warlock bodyguard Eveningstar, who also worked at the jail keeping an eye on high-security prisoners, and he insisted he didn't have anything to do with Rune's escape. However, Sabra perceived it was another jail-keeper, and she ordered Eveningstar to interrogate the man, even with torture if necessary, in order to find the wily and ruthless Rune. Sabra learned that Rune had fled to northern Zanoll, and she pursued him on her own. She came to Dobb and found Rune on the seashore mourning after his copper mask and Elemsra, with whom he had developed an unnatural romance for. They soon got into a fight, and Rune downed Sabra and was about to thrust his skeel into her neck when her agitated horse knocked him over and trampled him to death. Sabra returned to Mal'ur with an extreme fever, which caused her to hallucinate about balls of fire dancing in the air and an imaginary tax collector. Her doctor, Dr. Cally, a mage named Murite, and High Priest Aaron helped her recuperate, and they found out she was pregnant. Moonstone Book 4 of The Legend of Draconite began about where E'lsra ended. Henry returned to Zanoll and was reunited with Sabra. He learned soon after his arrival that she had been pregnant and had given birth to their first son and Zanoll's future king, Devin Bunckle. 10 years after E'lsra, in about 1 BA, Luna appeared to Sabra and asked her to become incarnate once more in order to save the good people of Hakor from the rebellious MeKkeya Clan. Sabra at first balked, more concerned about being with her family and attending to her queenly duties. However, Luna showed Sabra a vision of war-torn Hakor, persuading Sabra to become incarnate and travel east. After becoming incarnate and bidding farewell to Henry and Devin, Sabra and Luna traveled to northern Zanoll by horseback, where they met Hera Lupogryph and later an incapacitated Aaron, who was in the care of the Tair Lief the Lithe. Luna soothed the Sunstone, which had been hurting Aaron due to the loss of the Moonstone, and gave Aaron a warning about Tasaru sending over imprisoned Black Darts to Zanoll. She commanded Aaron to warn Henry about it. She then caused Aaron to fall into a deep, healing sleep before she left Elec-Marith and journeyed into the mountains. Using her godly power, Luna teleported herself and Sabra to Hakor. However, this drained the half-mortal body's strength and they fell unconscious. Later, the Hakaan Gergen found the unconscious incarnate, bound her up, and kidnapped her to be a fighting slave in the city of Mal-Kor. Before fighting, Sabra and Luna met the wizard Ebudae, as was tradition before anyone could fight in the fighting pits. During their time in the pits, Sabra and Luna confronted an aging heral Crin, who wounded their left arm before Gage Mon rescued them. Gage bandaged their arm, and Luna lead them west through the desert. She revealed to the Draconites that Zephyr Krohn and Demos Ess had confronted Kiaser and retrieved the Moonstone and the copper mask. She led them around a battle on the road to Ashe, which took them around towards the Lowland Clan. During their journey, Sabra questioned Luna's real motives for using her body, but Luna pointed out that only they could intervene in certain affairs, and that Zarem had his own purposes; not even Luna could command him. This humbled Sabra, and Sabra wondered why she had been defying Luna so much, as she had never been this way during her first incarnation. Luna sympathized with Sabra's life and trials, and did not condemn her for her feelings. The group had been suffering for water for sometime before they found and stopped in a small oasis with a spring, where they took rest. Sabra and Luna discovered Rael was in the same area, whereupon they also discovered she had redsnake. Sabra mentally balked at what she saw, remembering her painful experience with the virus. Soon after, Luna showed Rael a vision of her past, which Sabra observed quietly. During that time, Aero, Zephyr, and Demos met up with Gage and Kierra, and Sabra and Luna and Rael returned to camp and joined with them. Later, they traveled north towards the Lowland Clan grounds to help Rael on her quest to unite the Hakaan Clans. They found the Clan area empty of life until Kiaser appeared and tried to kill Sabra and Luna. Luna halted his attack and warned him that there was no forgiveness for murder, but she didn't kill him. Zephyr tied him up, and they forced Kiaser to travel further north to the Hendrķ Clan. As they approached the Hendrķ Clan grounds, Zarem spoke to Luna and commanded her to call on the Mistwall through the power of the Moonstone and destroy the MeKkeya Clan, who were attacking the Hendrķ Clan. Luna ordered her companions to travel south while she went on ahead alone to fulfill the command. When her and Sabra came upon the valley, they were caught by a rebel lupogryph, who carried them towards the center of the valley. They managed to kill the lupogryph, and as they fell, Luna called up the power of the Moonstone, and the Mistwall, against the will of its creator Brtil, came and destroyed the MeKkeya Hakaan, possibly through mass suffocation. The Mistwall also carried the bodies of the MeKkeya away. The deaths of the lupogryphs connected mentally, physically, and emotionally with the incarnate, and both Luna and Sabra died. Prince Erik, who had been summoned from Tyrell by Lady Leara, found the body of Luna/Sabra and brought her to his sea-side camp. During this time, Luna conversed with Zarem and he brought them back to life, much to Erik's surprise. Luna and Sabra left the camp and came to a rock cavity with fresh water falling from the highlands, where they bathed, and Luna discovered that Sabra's hand had been marked with the mark of the Moonstone. Luna told Sabra this meant she was a chosen one. Sabra then wondered about what Zarem had been speaking of during their death sequence, and Luna realized that Zarem's purpose for her incarnation and death was to help her ascend into full godhood. Sometime after, Luna and Sabra joined Aero and Rael, and they travled to Amorķ, where they rejoined the rest of the Draconites and Kiaser. Luna and Sabra traveled with them to Ramirra, and Luna gave the Draconites a prophecy of her Ascension before she transported herself and Sabra to the outskirts of Mal'ur. Luna left Sabra's body for the last time, and Sabra returned to the city to rejoin her family. She greeted Henry lovingly, and he saw the mark of the Moonstone on her hand for the first time. Ascension In Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite, Sabra and her son Devin attended a sporting event in the Arena. However, the demon Charoq appeared and terrorized the people. Some were killed, and many wounded, including Eveningstar. Sabra was able to heal him. Afterward she organized a search in the Southern Isles, but when that was unsuccessful, she went north on a lead found in Ramirra, suspecting that Aragon had kidnapped Devin. On the way across the sea, she came upon a stranded Gage and Kierra, who traveled with her the rest of the way north. At first Sabra planned on landing in Aragon, but met with soran Elemsra near Zen Gard, in which she agreed to go to Tyrell instead to track a rogue Loran beast. With the help of Gage, Kierra, and Eveningstar, she traveled into Tyrell and learned she was chasing a Loran Uvpilac. The creature led her to Split Mountain and the Thunderwall, where she faced the demon Jarkul, who had been controlling the stone unicorn. Sabra took control of the Loran beast, and the demon tried to possess Sabra while the Incarnate drove it into the Thunderwall. It fell off a ledge, breaking its left foreleg, and thus Sabra's left arm. Sabra managed to extract herself from the machine, the smoky black demon still trying to tear into her, and touched Jarkul's black pillar. The demon was destroyed, and the Thunderwall fell and opened up northern Tyrell. Sabra noted in Ascension that the voice of the demon sounded very familiar, even though she had never met Jarkul beforehand. This could possibly be due to her connection to Ayaka Di'rutia, who released and cursed Jarkul in Founders, as her Descendant. Sabra managed to defeat Jarkul in the Thunderwall by controlling the Loran beast, forcing the demon back into the pillar and destroying Jarkul. The Thunderwall was lifted immediately afterward, and Sabra passed out from pain and sheer fatigue. The Draconites and Eveningstar rescued Sabra and set her arm. By this time Henry and Elemsra had found Devin and brought him aboard Sabra's vessel. After Sabra awoke from unconsciousness, she spoke to Elemsra and Elemsra proposed becoming an ally to Zanoll. Sabra promised to consider the offer. While still at sea, she witnessed the Ascension of Luna, and, with Henry, Gage, and Kierra, was subsequently teleported by divine means to the Lake of Remembrance. The same divine power healed Sabra's broken arm, and she witnessed that Luna had ascended into a glorified state, and that she now had a body. Sabra was the first in the group at the lake to touch Luna, hugging her like an old friend. Sabra had to bid Luna farewell soon after. Sabra and Henry held the ball of honor sometime after, which invited all rulers in the Den'verden borders, although Aragon did not send any representatives. She appeared very happy, and recognized Zarem in his elven form with Luna at the ball. ''Lithia'' Sabra appeared as "Miss Heronsword II" in Lithia, an alias she presumably got from her mother's last name, Heronsword. She had come from Tyrell, a place she referred to as her home, and took up a courier job for Tigerdowns. She met Lithia McCail in Northvale, where at first they butted heads over sending Dreanna Reson to Tigerdowns. However, Lithia won Sabra's respect, and Sabra lent Lithia her dagger as a sign of trust before Sabra left to continue her search for prospective students. Sabra based her work out of Mal'ur, and met Lithia again at the Triad Smith and Trade. Churralan Hũro had requested Sabra observe how Lithia did representing Tigerdowns as a prospective Azimuth member, and Sabra gave Lithia praise on her amateur presentation. After Lithia was kidnapped and rendered blind by the dragon-stone mask, she was brought to the Holy Temple. Sabra learned of her condition, and later prayed about what she might do to help Lithia. Sabra later talked to Lithia about how the gods wished to give her a gift for the good things she's done. Sabra used her manna to begin the healing process of Lithia's eyes, which rendered Sabra unconscious for a time before she recovered. Sabra also acted as Sanaru's "contact" as he investigated the attacks on the school ambassadors and threats made against Ramirra. They both learned that Rutain Brador was behind the mischief, and Sabra arranged for Sanaru to meet with Rutain to discuss the Artifact. At first Sabra thought Sanaru gave Rutain the actual stone, but she later learned that was not the case. Sabra learned later that the healing spell on Lithia had worked. About this time Lithia began to suspect that "Miss Heronsword" was much more than she was letting on with the respect she received from a Morva'i in the Mal'ur palace. When Lithia approached High Priest Aaron about setting up a trial to prove Rutain's guilt for enslaving the Cherklk family, she learned that Miss Heronsword was Sabra the Incarnate, and both Aaron and Sabra agreed to help Lithia bring Rutain to justice. During the trial of Cherklk vs. Brador, Sabra stood as witness against Rutain. She used a special power given to her by the gods, using divine memory to recall the conversation between Rutain and Sanaru and ultimately prove his guilt. Rutain tried to attack Lithia, angry with all she had done, but Sabra defended her and subdued Rutain, warning him that the gods' judgement may not have been light on him were she to destroy him then and there. About a year after the trial, Sabra and Lithia spoke in the Danaar District cemetery. Sabra left a blue and yellow flower on Henry's grave, indicating to Lithia that she belonged in Tyrell while her father, Aaron, belonged in Zanoll. Lithia returned Sabra's dagger, and Sabra left the cemetery and Zanoll after a fond farewell with her young friend. Sabra presumably got her alias from her mother's last name, Heronsword. The Legacy Incarnate There is a CoL series in the works based around Sabra, called The Legacy Incarnate, where she embarks on several adventures after the premature death of her husband, Henry. It occurs after The Legend of Draconite. Family relationships Sabra and Henry Sabra first met Henry Bunckle when she was four and he was nine. She was taking a trip to a particular shop in the city when her honor guard Eric forced Henry to prostrate himself before her so she could examine the shop. However, the young Sabra became more interested in the human boy and, after forgiving Eric for being so rough, ordered that the boy come with her back to her home. Henry grew up on the castle grounds and eventually trained to be one of Sabra's body guards and one of the Knights of Mal'ur. The two spent much time together in their youth and fell in love long before the events of The Legend of Draconite. Sabra and unnamed husband In Incarnate Journey, it was implied Sabra was married to a second husband, and had at least a son and a daughter with him. S.A. Thorup indicated on her blog that Sabra had a daughter named Linnaiehttp://www.sathorup.com/apps/blog/show/32398504-new-and-improved. Sabra's Children Sabra and Henry had a son and daughter together. The eldest, Devin, played a role in Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite. The younger, Adair, appeared in Incarnate Journey as a regent princess and ambassador. In Incarnate Journey, it was implied that Sabra had at least one daughter and one son with her unnamed second husband. Personal Characteristics Description and Personality Sabra was a southern elf about five and a half feet tall. She had very dark brown hair that she usually wore loose and kept about the length of mid-back. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face and emerald green eyes. She wore things from traveling leather to royal gowns. In the Legacy Incarnate and Lithia, Sabra wore a magnificent suit of white armor. Sabra was a very dignified character, mostly due to her raising as royalty. She was calm and quiet, but under enough stress anger could get the best of her. She could be hasty in her actions, as shown in Ascension when she sent her war fleet to find her son without thinking of the complications it could create with Aragon. Sabra was also shown to be somewhat forgetful, especially when she got angry at Luna in Moonstone when Luna asked Sabra to be the Incarnate once more. This was due partly to Sabra's stress at the time, since being queen and rebuilding peace in her kingdom had put quite a load on her shoulders. Her relationship to the goddess gave her great wisdom and helped her to do things with courage. Even in the darkest of circumstances, such as when the Golden One tortured Sabra and tried to seduce her, she retained her integrity and was rewarded with power to overcome evil and to restore the holiness of a temple. Training Sabra was trained with blade weaponry, and prefered short blades. She almost always carried a dagger given to her for her sixteenth birthday, and in The Legend of Draconite she used one of Aaron's old swords for her adventuring. During the series she was still seen as a novice, especially when Rune disarmed and nearly killed her. However, she still used weaponry in her travels. One of the few other times her weapons proved useless was when she fought Jarkul in the Thunderwall. Sabra was trained as a witch under the tutelage of the Crin Eveningstar. She had the unusual ability to heal lethal wounds in her novice state, shown when she healed Eveningstar when a heavy burn would have killed him. It was implied that the mark of the Moonstone helped to increase her manna-using abilities. At times it would glow, such as when it sensed the presence of Jarkul in Ascension, and other times it would stay its normal metallic-silver color. Trivia Did you know *Sabra was one of the first characters introduced in The Chronicles of Libera, starting with Sunstone? *She was one of the only characters that has appeared throughout all the Libera books with the exception of Founders Part 1: Libera? Category:Characters Category:Heroes